Forgive Me?
by imjustshippingmywaythrulife
Summary: Riley is a junior in high school. She's hated Lucas Friar for a long time now. Lucas wants to make it up to Riley. He hates how she hates him. Slowly, he's turning back to Texas Lucas and he doesn't like that. Riley's the only one who can help him. But, of course it's gonna take some real convincing to get Riley to be on his side. Rated T for mentions of sex and language.
1. Riley's Thoughts

**This will be a very long author's note. So as some of you guys know, I took a little break from writing GMW and some stories for a while. I started this story about a year and a half ago in 2016 and put it on hiatus a while ago. I am editing the first three chapters so it will look a little better, so don't freak out if some things are different.**

 **The gang is in high school and Riley is mad at Lucas because... well, he separated from the group. This is sort of AU. Alright. I'll stop talking now and let you** **read the story.**

 **A few things are different:**

 **1\. Riley and Josh are twins**

 **2\. Missy is not their friend (In the beginning) (Unlike my other stories) (Missy will become their friend )**

 **3\. Riley and Maya are** **cheerleaders**

 **4\. They go to Snowflake Hills Academy**

 **5\. Cory is the History teacher and the Principal**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GMW!**

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

16-year old Riley Matthews sat in her bay window, brushing her hair and humming a song. She liked the 'peace time' she rarely got, because of her friends. Not that she minded them, of course. But when she got her 'Peace Time' she liked to think. Today, she was thinking about what people knew her as.

To her best friends, she was known as "Riles" or "Honey" or "Princess Dancing Sunshine" (although the last one she mostly referred herself to).

To the Cheerleading team, she was known as "Captain" "Head Cheerleader" or "Close Friend".

To Missy and her fellow goon, Amanda, she was known as "Little Miss Slut", "Stupid" or one of their personal favorites to use, "The Quirkiest girl Who Couldn't Even Hold On to Her Man".

To everyone else, she was "Hot", "Best Friend You Could Ever Have" or some other weird name.

But Riley mostly didn't care about these names. Instead, she thought about how happy Maya was with Josh, her twin whom was currently out playing with Auggie. And how happy Farkle was with Smackle. Missy was happy with Lucas, but Riley wasn't sure it was accurate the other way around.

Lucas. Stupid Lucas Friar. He was the quirkerback or something on the football team (Riley didn't know or really care). He had the most dazzling smile, charming manner, and drop-dead _gorgeous_ eyes.

 _Stop it,_ Riley told herself. _You hate him, remember?_

When they first came to Snowflake Hills Academy High School (a.k.a SHAHS), everyone wanted to do different things. Riley wanted to do Cheerleading and Student Body. She actually became really good at cheerleading and worked her way up to Captain. She also became Homecoming Queen and President of 11th Grade.

Maya wanted to join the art club and Photography Club. To everyone's surprise, she tried out for the cheerleading team and made it. Maya said it was to watch Riley, but Riley could tell Maya was enjoying herself. Maya became a yearbook editor. She and Josh started dating.

Speaking of Josh, who was on the football team became closer to the rest of the group of swelling numbers, instead of just Riley and Maya.

Farkle and Smackle wanted a higher education, as always. But Smackle wanted to try something new - sewing and fashion.

Zay joined the drama class and was also taking hip-hop classes.

Last and certainly least (At least in Riley's mind), Lucas. He joined the football team and ditched them. No one knows why, but he hasn't turned Ito Texas Lucas...yet. Riley saw him hugging on a brunette and dancing with her, and enough was enough. Riley dumped his ass, sent back his promise ring and hasn't spoken to him since.

About a year later, Lucas and Missy were the most talked-about couple in the school. Riley was jealous (She still is), but because she didn't hang out with him, she had no right to interfere.

Now, she was dating Charlie Gardner. Riley wasn't sure if what they were doing was even considered dating. It was more like he was just a friend that Riley went out with a lot. When Riley asked him about it, he just shrugged and said, "Maybe we just weren't meant to be." They've never even kissed.

"Sweetie," Topanga called from the kitchen. "Get dressed, I'm fixing breakfast!"

"'Kay Mom," she called back.

As Riley got dressed, she couldn't help but wonder, _Will I ever find my meant to be?_

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **And that concludes the first chapter of this story! Thank you, and I promise to update my other stories! Really sorry for the long wait!**

 **I'll be posting the other two edited chapters today as well. Have a nice day!**

 **~June 16, 2018**


	2. Ready or Not

**Thank you for all the lovely comments last chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own GMW or any characters you may recognize.**

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Mama, do I really have to wear this?" Lucas furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yep, I can't do anything about that. Aunt Lily wants you to wear this for your picture day. You know about her temper."

At 48 years old, Belle Laila Friar was about the nicest mom you could have. When she wasn't cooking delicious foods, she would be embarrassing Lucas (or Luke, as Missy liked to call him) and his sister Taylor.

Riley and Taylor became good friends when Riley was a counselor at one of Taylor's Cheerleading camps. Riley's also an assistant teacher at her dance studio.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Lucas glanced at the clock. "Damn it! I've got to go pick Missy up! She'll be furious!"

"Hey, watch your language!" Belle smacked Lucas on the head lightly. "I don't know why you like her so much," Belle mumbled, then raised her voice and brightened her face. "What about Riley? What happened to her?"

Belle didn't know what went wrong between Riley and her son. All she knew was that Missy was _not_ Riley. As you can see, Belle didn't care much for Missy. Taylor didn't either.

Every day, when Lucas would take a peek in Taylor's room, which was filled with photos and snapshots of Riley (as Taylor idolized Riley) Taylor would always see Lucas's eyes sparkle, then dim. Because of those photos of Riley, it reminded Lucas who he used to be before...before he left his friends. And Riley.

Lucas sighed as he shoved the key into the ignition. Plain truth was that he really missed them. He missed Farkle and his funny antics, Smackle and her smart brain, Maya and their playful bantering. But most of all, he missed Riley. She was all of her friends combined and more.

"Hey babe," Missy smiled as she pecked Lucas's cheek. Missy always had wanted Lucas to pick her up at the park. Lucas had no idea why. He's met her parents before at a restaraunt and they liked him, well, as far as he knew.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" Missy asked with concern in her usually pretty features.

"Nothing. But thanks," Lucas kissed her, even though to him there was no passion.

"Okay, but if you need anything I'm right here," Missy chirped. "I might need a ride from cheerleading practice. Darby would drop me off, but she's going on a date with Henry." Henry was one of Lucas's football buddies and Darby Walker's boyfriend. Yogi moved away, and for a while, Darby was heartbroken. But then she started dating Henry and well, there you go.

Missy continued her blabbing until they arrived at Snowflake Hills. Once they got out of the car, Missy looped her arm around Lucas's and smiled brightly. "We are the power couple of this school. We need to start acting like it," Missy had said this multiple times, and Lucas couldn't help but note that she was mostly the one who acted like they were the power couple. She was so strange and kind of snotty sometimes in private, but when in public, she was egotistical and she was all over Lucas. If any girl so much as _glanced_ at Lucas, Missy would get revenge. And poor Riley. She didn't even do anything, but Missy thinks that just because Riley dated him, means that Riley wants him back.

"Hello, people! We're here!" Missy announced as she strutted through the door. Everyone immediately made way for "The Power Couple." Some girls who Missy smiled at, giggled and jumped up and down like they won the lottery. Lucas knew that his prescence, his style and his charismatic personality made boys want to be him, and girls want to be with him.

Not that he was stuck-up or anything.

Lucas caught Farkle's eye, who instantly looked away. Riley was usually hanging out right next to them in the mornings, but she wasn't there. _Oh no,_ A million thoughts were running through Lucas's head. Was she sick? Did she run away? Did something horrible happen to one of her family members?

But Mr. Matthews was there, so it couldn't have been too bad, right? Right?

The late bell rang, and everyone who hadn't gone to class, rushed there in a hurry.

"I'll see you later, babe?" Lucas turned towards Missy. She nodded.

"You bet," Missy gave him a quick kiss and sauntered off. His first class, Advanced Geometry.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"And that's how the princess fought the war and brought freedom to her country. The End," Riley closed the book. The kids clapped and whistled. She was currently doing service work by reading books to the second graders at the elementary school and assisting teachers in their classrooms. She did this on Thursdays from first period to fourth period (her free period). While the kids talked and played with each other, Ms. Finerleatei (called Ms. Finn due to her love of 'Adventure Time!') put a hand on Riley's shoulder.

"I'm so glad you decided to do this, Riley," Ms. Finn told her. "I hope you're having as much fun as the kids are having with you."

"Of course! These children are adorable. Especially Olivia!" Riley smiled. Olivia was an African-American child and she loved to read. She was sweet and sassy, but she was loving and fun.

"Oh, Olivia," A look Riley couldn't quite make out shadowed Ms. Finn's face.

"Is there anything wrong?" Riley questioned.

"No, no, no. It's just that," Ms. Finn glanced at Olivia, who was showing a trick she learned to two other girls. Ms. Finn lowered her voice. "It's just that, Olivia, um. Well, she's in foster care. Her mother left her when she was a baby and her father committed suicide."

Promptly, tears slowly filled Riley's chocolate brown eyes. She couldn't imagine anything ever happening to her parents like that.

"Oh," she murmured softly, looking straight at the ground. "I was going to ask if it would be appropriate if I could take her out after school. Now, I definitely will do that."

"Thank you for asking, but I'm really not in charge of her after school. You're so kind and caring, honey. You should be proud of yourself. I am." The golden-eyed teacher took Riley's hand in her own. Riley stood up to leave.

"I really should get going now," Riley explained. "Thank you so much."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas sat in the library waiting for his tutor. He was failing English and needed someone to help him. He chuckled a little inside his head, finding it funny how English used to be his best subject, and now it's taken a turn for the worse.

Riley strutted into the library with her book, _Better Than I Know Myself_. She needed some time to think and her teacher excused her from the study hall, since she just did a service project on her own. Riley sat on the big leather bay window, which was her favorite spot to read. With Lucas in a hard chair and Riley on the bay window, they didn't notice each other. But it was dusty in the library and Riley's allergies got the best of her. Riley sneezed.

"Bless you," Lucas offered subconsciously. Lucas snapped his head towards Riley. "Wait, Riley?" Lucas couldn't believe his eyes or his ears.

"Lucas?" Riley was equally puzzled.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked.

"Uh, it's a library, so I'm going to dress up and play with my dolls," Riley smirked sarcastically. "I'm reading, you doofus."

"Oh, right, sorry," Lucas rubbed his hands together. He was _not_ off to a good start. "So, how are you?"

Riley looked at him if he was a two-headed lizard, with four eyes, five noses and wings. "You're really not good at conversation starters."

"I was just asking," Lucas felt offended.

"Oh, I'm sowwy. Did I hurt the wittle baby's feelings?" Riley asked mockingly. Even though Riley thought this was extremely rude, but it was anger from all his disrespect a year or two ago.

"No. And I don't think I was going in that direction. Riley, please," Lucas pleaded.

"Okay, fine. Speak. Tell me why you treated us, your best friends, like garbage."

"Riley, that's-...it's...let me start from the beginning."

Riley nodded her head, jeering. "That's the best place to start."

"Well, I was really stupid, okay? I gave into peer pressure." Riley gasped.

"Do you drink, like regularly?" She was serious now.

"No," Lucas shook his head. "No, I've had some, but only on occasion."

"Alright," Riley sighed, relieved.

"Some of the football players were telling me to ditch you guys because you weren't popular," Lucas rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess they didn't know much, because, if you don't mind me saying, you are the captain of the cheerleading team and, uh, you were elected Homecoming Queen." Riley blushed. Flattery was one of Lucas's specialties.

"Now, it's time to answer one of my questions," Lucas peered closely at Riley. Riley thought she was ready. For any question at all.

"Why'd you dump me?"

And Riley's smile dropped. Because she was not ready.

Not ready at all.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Okay, I'll try to update two times each week starting in two weeks, when I'm pretty sure I'll be finished with, or at least almost finished the story.**

 **~June 16**

 **See ya!**


	3. Never Can Be Seen With Lucas Friar

**Okay, so what just happened last time was that Riley and Lucas saw each other in the library. They started talking, much to Riley's dismay, but she couldn't help it. Now, Lucas just asked her why s** **he dumped him.**

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"W-what?" Riley stuttered. She never thought he would ask that question in a million years.

"Why'd you dump me?" Lucas repeated. He deserved an answer, because she sent him his promise ring back almost right when he was going to ask her to Snowflake Hills's Winter Formal.

"What the hell do you mean, 'Why did I dump you?' " Riley hissed. "You know exactly what you were doing, Mr. Damn Friar."

"Riley, if I knew what I did, I wouldn't be asking you what I did, would I?"

Riley blinked a few times. Lucas kind of had a point.

"You cheated on me!" Riley screeched out after a couple moments of silence.

Lucas's eyebrows furrowed. "I did? When?"

"At that new club, you know, the one for teens. Dance Fusion," Riley sniffled. She was so close to tears now.

Lucas stood up and sat by the window near Riley.

"Hey Riley, you don't understand. That was my cousin, Sophia. She was spending the weekend with us, and my mom told me to take her out somewhere," Lucas explained.

"Are you serious? Well, still. You are dating Missy, right? You liked her?" Riley asked, trying hard not to laugh at her mistake. All this time she thought he had cheated, but it was just a misunderstanding.

Lucas sighed. He couldn't very well tell Riley that he was only dating Missy for Missy's own benefit.

"Um, you're dating Charlie Gardner," Lucas pointed out jealously, changing the subject.

"Not really," Riley said absentmindedly, closing her book. "We haven't even kissed."

Of course, Lucas was ecstatic to hear that news. He never liked Charlie Gardner. Once a creepy creep creep, always a creepy creep creep.

"Well, you've been busy, I guess," Riley said.

"Yeah..." Lucas trailed off getting lost in Riley's chocolate brown eyes.

"Lucas, we-"

"Wait..." Lucas brushed a strand of the brunette's hair away from her face. As their eyes locked, their faces came closer and closer together.

"LUCAS!" A shrill voice called. "I know you're in here!" It was Missy. She was looking for her next prey, but what she found was Lucas and Riley forehead to forehead. Missy frowned. She was not going to have it like this.

"Lucas, I'm here!"

Riley and Lucas jumped apart at the high-noted voice.

"Lucas, baby, I'm here!" Missy skipped over to Lucas and forced her lips on his and made out. Missy sneered at Riley and sat on Lucas's lap, with her front side facing Lucas and her legs spread out wide. "What are you doing with this filthy, beastly, thing?" Missy said breathily, while fluttering her eyelashes.

"Do you have sand in your eye?" Riley smirked. She wasn't particularly happy to see Missy, but she could make fun out of it.

"No, you silly!" Missy laughed, like she was in on the joke, but if looks could kill, Riley would've been long gone.

Lucas was uncomfortable. His ex and his current girlfriend were right next to each other. He mouthed to Riley, 'I'm sorry.'

"Okay, um, I have to go," Riley stood up quickly. She gave a tight-lipped smile to Missy. "See ya at practice, Missy."

"See you at practice...Captain," Missy sneered disgustedly.

"I'll see you later, Riley?" Lucas asked hopefully. Riley just glanced at him, shrugged slightly and headed out of the library.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Okay, 5,6,7,8! One, two and three, four. Five, six, seven, eight!" Riley yelled. She had choreographed a new dance and was currently trying to teach the dance to the rest of the team.

"Darby, can you go get the team outfits we picked out for the competition out of the auditorium?" Riley asked Darby, the assistant Captain, in a whisper.

"Sure," Darby ran off to the auditorium.

"Okay! Take 5!" Riley shouted to the rest of the team. She wiped off the beads of sweat from her forehead. Riley jogged up to Maya.

"Hey. Great job, today!" She exclaimed, hugging her best friend.

"You too, Riles," Maya laughed. "You're a really good captain!"

Missy was gossiping about Riley, in a corner, usually just talking to herself, but getting anyone else she could to listen.

"And they were almost, like, kissing! Poor Lucas, Riley, like, probably forced him to kiss her. Just like she'll force him to have sex with him," Missy bellowed out.

"Yeah, she is totally a slut!" Amanda agreed. "Like, I'm surprised she didn't sleep with the whole football team!"

"Or any of the girls!" Missy shrieked. Amanda cracked up hysterically.

Riley rolled her eyes. Missy and Amanda were so immature. But instead of speaking up for herself, Riley bit her tongue. She wasn't going to be like that. It could get really messy, really fast.

"Here, Riley!" Darby held out the box of cheerleading outfits for Riley to take.

Riley smiled. "Thank you, Darby." Then, she turned to the rest of the squad. "Who wants to see the cheerleading outfits?" She yelled.

She was almost ran over by the stampede of cheerleaders.

"I want to see, I want to see!" Lydia, one of Riley's friends, exclaimed.

"Me too!" Grace piped up. She opened the box. "Oh, these are so cute!" Grace gushed.

The cheerleading uniforms were a white, long-sleeved mini dress, with a blue, sparkled skirt. There was a blue and white polar bear embroidered in the top left of their dresses. Under the polar bear, there was a name carefully embroidered in blue thread. On the back was Snowflake Hills High at the bottom, by the skirt. There were 36 pom-poms, which were for the 18 cheerleaders. The Pom-proms were stringed with blue, white and silver streamers.

"Humph," Missy huffed. "If I were Captain, then I would've chosen much cuter uniforms."

"She would have," Amanda agreed while she cracked her gum.

"Well, you're not captain, are you?" Maya asked, coming to the rescue. Missy had nominated herself for Captain (The people who get nominated can't vote), and lost by 15 votes-which means that only Amanda voted for her.

"Bitch!" Missy crossed her arms and stalked away.

Sydney, another cheerleader, rolled her eyes. "When is she ever going to get over it?" Sydney Falls was the kind of friend that would always speak what was on her mind before thinking through it. She could be very...eccentric at times, but she'd always be there for you. Sydney is Lily's Maya and they're best friends.

"Who knows?" Lily asked, shrugging her shoulders. Lily Krets was your very creative, imaginative, very active friend. She tried everything, from musicals, to hockey, and she even tried to start her own business once. She was sweet and at times, a little sensitive. Lily was Sydney's Riley.

"Sleepover at my house!" Elizabeth suddenly yelled. There were murmurs and exclamations of agreement. "Next Friday. Mom and Dad will be away on a business retreat."

"Of course!" Riley smiled at Elizabeth. She was another assistant Captain. "What time should we meet you there?"

"5:30. Then, we can ride the limo to the spa," Elizabeth examined her nails. "I could use a touch-up."

Elizabeth Fralin was rich. Not just a little mansion, rich. She was filthy rich. Her mother is one of the presidents of the largest companies in the Americas. But Elizabeth was a very down-to-earth kind of girl. She never used money to get her way, and is going to get a summer job in the summer. But Elizabeth was a party girl, and couldn't resist having a party at least 3 times a month. Her older sister died from a hit by a drunk driver, so she never drank. Elizabeth always had the security guards check to make sure nobody brought alcohol to spike the drinks.

"Cool," Maya raised an eyebrow. "Just us girls, right?"

"Right!" Elizabeth grinned. "You really think boys would behave at the spa?''

"What about us?" Scott grinned mischievously. He was one of the only two boys who were on the squad. He was not gay, thank you very much, and he is very adamant about that.

Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at him, but smiled good-naturedly nonetheless. "Still no, sorry."

Red pretended to pout, "Aw man. I so totally did want to freshen up my nails and then talk about Lucas Friar." Red _was_ gay, or at least he "swung both ways" as he liked to call it.

While the squad laughed, Riley just twisted her hands around awkwardly.

Riley clapped her hands loudly. "Alright!" She waited for the response.

"Okay," the squad chorused.

"Break is up!" Riley shouted. "Everyone into spots for the beginning of Sorry Not Sorry!"

"Riley the slut!" Missy whispered inside Riley's ear as she passed.

"Aw, don't listen to her, Honey," Maya put her hands on her hips.

Riley just sighed and shook her head.

 _See,_ Riley thought. _This is why I can never be seen with Lucas Friar again_.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWG** MW

 **And that is the end of chapter 3. So, you met a couple more characters. I'll tell you all of the cheerleaders' names, because they will probably be secondary characters. Samantha Olsen, Raini Meyers, Sydney Falls, Lily Krets, Amanda O'Brien, Elizabeth Fralin, Maya Hart, Missy Bradford, Grace Stevenson, Lydia Will, Redsworth "Red" Mahoney, Marissa Blue, Darby Walker, Alexa Maxwell, Julia McCarth, Scott Wells, Amya Masek and their captain: Riley Matthews. They are all based off of people I know, personality and name wise.**

 **~June 16, 2018**


	4. Don't Stop Us Now

**Wassup y'all! Here I am, back with another chapter for _Forgive Me._ This is technically a filler chapter as an apology for being away for so long. Anyway, check out my note on _Jealous_ please if you enjoy my stories so I can get you the stories you want.** **Alright. Enough blabbering. Let's get this party started!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own GMW, Drake, dances, Young Justice...oops wrong fandom.**

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley couldn't help being amazed for the nth time as she walked onto the lush property that belonged to Elizabeth's family.

After the security guard waved her through the gates, she felt rushed as her car was hurriedly taken by someone else to the garage, while simultaneously being offered a cold beverage and a delicious pastry.

Entering the east wing - where Elizabeth's immediate family lived - she stared in awe at the priceless paintings and trinkets scattered on the walls.

Riley kicked her boots off and lay her coat and bag on the floor once she got to Elizabeth's large room. The squad was spread out across the room, giggling, reading and gossiping with each other. Everyone's eyes glanced towards her, and waved in a hello greeting.

"Honey!" Arms wrapped around Riley's shoulders, squeezing her tight. The blonde's oversized sleeves tickled Riley's neck.

"Hey, peaches." Riley smiled as she mimicked Maya's actions.

"Hey, captain!" The group of cheerleaders chorused. Elizabeth, Grace and Amanda on the bed, discussing nail polish; Sydney, Lily and Darby flipping through magazines and the rest scrolling through Instagram on their phones.

Riley flopped onto her favorite seat in the room - the purple beanbag.

"I'm so glad that we get to bond like this, you guys." Riley grinned as she took out her math homework from her bag. "Not everyone can get along as well as we can, so I'm really happy that we all like each other a lot to be able to do that, you know?"

" _Aw_ ," Emily cooed playfully. "Someone's in a sappy mood tonight."

Raini's face lit up and her face sported a mischievous grin. "Since we can talk about about _anything_ , can I ask you a question, Riles?"

"...Sure?" Riley dragged out the vowels, perplexed about where Raini was going with this.

"What's going on between you and Lucas?" Raini inquired, searching Riley's face for a reaction.

And _ye_ _p_ , there was one.

"Wait, what?" Riley yelped, flushing a bright red. The team, save for Amanda, giggled at Riley's expression. The brunette shyly tucked a strand of loose hair behind ear. Although she no longer looked like a tomato, her ears still burned a hot pink. "Not funny, guys." She said, furiously scribbling her name on the top of the page.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Raini put both hands in the air, like she was surrendering. "I was just asking. I saw you and Lucas in the library the other-"

"What's this I hear about _my_ Lucas?" A snooty voice questioned, strutting into the room with her faux fur around her neck and leopard print suitcase behind her.

Maya rolled her eyes. "Nothing, Missy. And besides, you can't _ow_ _n_ Lucas. He's not a piece of property."

Missy faltered for a second, a look of confusion in her eyes, before recovering, a vicious smirk stretching over her red lips. "No, but he's my boyfriend, so that makes him mine." Missy narrowed her eyes towards Riley. "No one else's."

Riley ignored the stinging remark. Once seeing that Riley was unaffected by her comment, Missy turned to the others. "Anyway, we're the power couple of the school. Nothing can break us apart."

"Wow, Missy. I didn't know we were back in 2008 with the 'power couple' nonsense." Sydney commented dryly, still flipping through a fashion magazine. "Leave it to you to try to bring it back, though."

"Leave it to you to try to bring those shoes-"

"Alright!" Elizabeth stood and clapped her hands. "That's enough. Y'all seriously need to chill out. I swear, don't make me have to kick you out. Okay people?"

Lily gently lead Sydney's shoulder back down. "Yeah. Okay, we can do that. Right guys?"

"Pizza's on the way, but I was going to ask which movie we should go with. _The Notebook_ , _Mean Girls_ or go totally retro and watch _The Breakfast Club_?" Elizabeth asked. Answers were shout out, but the majority agreed with _Mean Girls._

"The people have spoken!" Samantha cried out dramatically. She fell back onto the floor as everyone either watched her with confusion or amusement.

" _Mean Girls_?" Grace rolled her eyes playfully. "I hate you all as much as I hate that movie."

"Aw, cheer up, girl!" Elizabeth sauntered over to her and pinched her cheeks. "I've got a bunch of chocolate you can drown in."

"Aw, for me?" Grace fluttered her light brown eyelashes very quickly.

"Is something in your eye?" Amya joked, arriving fashionably late with Lydia. She set her duffel bag next to the door and kicked her shoes off, similar to the manner Riley had done. Grace stuck her tongue out at her.

"Sorry we're late." Lydia apologized. A light pink dusted across her cheeks. "We, uh-"

"Yeah, yeah, you two had a little make-out session in your convertible, we get it." Maya smirked, enjoying watching Lydia squirm as Amya just nodded happily.

"It was good, too!" Amya piped up cheerfully. Her hazel eyes glazed over wistfully as she played with her blonde hair. "She did this thing with her tongue-"

"Okay, _ew_ , didn't need to know that." Marissa stuck her tongue out at them, while pulling her eyelid down.

"I know you're stuck on anime, but _God_ , could you please stop doing that?" Alexa whined, snapping the peppermint gum she had in her mouth. "It looks really weird."

"You look really weird!"

"Don't even start-"

"I've already started!"

Riley rubbed her temples. This is how it always is. This is how it's always going to be. She smiled fondly at the group. _I suppose there could've been worse people to have around._

Before they knew it, the heavenly aroma of pizza was calling their names. Cheese, pepperoni, sausage, green pepper and onion - you name it. Not only pizza, but wings (barbeque, buffalo, and hot), drinks (Water, soda, and juice) cookies (chocolate, double chocolate, and frosted sugar). Yeah, Elizabeth _might_ have gone a little overboard.

Alexa held her thin frame. "You're going to make me fat, Elizabeth, if you keep shoving food in my face like this."

" _Please_." Elizabeth sighed. "If anything, you need way _more_ fat on your bones."

"Hey, Julia just texted me." Raini said, holding up her glittery pink phone case. "She can't make it tonight. She was roped into babysitting her brothers at the last minute."

"Aw, that's too bad." Missy said. "Julia knows how to liven up a party."

Amya narrowed her eyes towards Missy. "I know you don't really know her, but you don't have to be mean and sarcastic about it."

Missy lowered her mascara covered eyelashes and stared down at the floor. "I wasn't being sarcastic," she mumbled softly.

There was an awkward pause.

A loud noise startled them.

"Oops!" Sydney giggled sheepishly. "I guess I'm hungrier than I realized."

Riley smiled as the tension in the room left.

"You know, I never thought that I'd be a cheerleader." Riley thought out loud, munching on her pineapple pizza.

"Yeah, me neither." Maya chuckled. She licked the barbeque sauce off her hands. "You're such a klutz."

Riley rolled her eyes at the supposedly 'endearing' nickname. "Well, who would've thunk _you'd_ end up in cheerleading too? You may not have been as clumsy as me, but you barely had any rhythm when we first started." The captain of the squad pointed out.

"Mm-hmm." The blue-eyed blonde agreed, eyes flicking over to the large television.

After everyone finished or was close, Samantha stood up on one of the chairs with an empty plastic bottle in hand.

"Let's play Spin the Bottle: Truth or Dare," she suggested, waggling her thin eyebrows.

The friendly squad cheered, everyone in agreement. The group sat in a large circle, with the plastic bottle in the middle.

"Okay, I'll start." Samantha grinned. She spun the bottle. Around and around it went until it landed on Grace.

"Truth."

"Um, is it true that you've dated ten boys in a month?" Samantha asked.

"Oh, yeah. The Valentine's Day Crisis," Grace said wistfully. "Yeah, I had a good time with that! But Sam, that question sucked, I'm glad it's my turn next so I can make things juicy." Grace gave the bottle a quick spin.

It landed on Amya.

"Truth or dare?" Grace grinned maniacally.

"Dare, duh." Amya said, looking smug.

"Okay...you asked for it." Grace smiled. "I dare you to run around the house with nothing but your bra and underwear."

More than a few eyebrows raised up at this dare.

"Hmm." Amya just stood up, and before anyone had a chance to look away, she stood there with no shirt and no pants.

She then flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and ran out of the room.

Five minutes later, she returned.

"Wow." Grace looked impressed. "I didn't think you would actually do that!"

"Eh, whatever." Amya said, poking her arms through the holes in her shirt. "My turn!"

And so, with that, hilarious truth or dares occurred. Including for someone to sing when they would normally talk and someone revealed their biggest crush.

"Lil, truth or dare?" Alexa asked. Lily tapped her chin in thought.

"Dare," Lily decided.

"Okay, I dare you to...do one of those dances you used to make up with Sydney when you were kids." Alexa said.

"Aww!" Lily pouted. She placed her head in her hands. "Do I have to? Those were so embarrassing."

"Go, girl!" Elizabeth cheered. She started screaming at the top of her lungs. "LIL-EE, LIL-EE, LIL-EE!!"

And pretty soon, she had the whole squad screaming too until Lily stopped.

"Okay, okay." Lily grumbled. "I give in, I'll do it."

Elizabeth typed in _Don't Stop Me Now_ by Queen on her phone and hooked it up to the speaker.

It was awkward to watch at first, as Lily tried to remember the dance, but once she got into it, it was a blast.

Soon Sydney joined in with a bop. And Lydia started popping-and-locking it. Elizabeth started hitting them folks and going back to the 'In My Feelings' dance. Everybody was dancing.

All was right for Riley.

And her friends were all right.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Alright, that's the end of this chapter. And for real, guys, I'm working on actual chapters. It might take a little longer, as I'm still deciding whether or not I should write them all first and release them week by week or just post whatever chapter I finish whenever I'm done with it.**

 **Tell me what y'all think about this story! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
